La Pasión No Se Detiene ~Unstoppable Passion~
La Pasión No Se Detiene~Tomaranai Jounetsu (La pasión no se detiene～トマらない情熱～ La pasión no se detiene～Tomaranai Jounetsu～, lit. "The Passion Doesn't Stop～Unstoppable Passion～") is an image song for the character Spain in Hetalia: Axis Powers.It is sung by Go Inoue as Spain and Aki Kanada as Chibiromano. Lyrics Kanji= Hola, 情熱は止まらないんやで 闘牛, Flamenco, Liga Española Está buenísimo, ほっぺた落ちるで Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella Sagrada Familia まだまだ作ってるんやで なぁ、ロマーノ 「あ、また寝とるんか」 「もう、食べられないぞ、このやろう」 Vamos, España. Vamos, España. Rojigualda 掲げて 「あ！ 怖いぞ、このやろう！はなせ！スペイン、助けに来いよ、こんちくしょうめ…」 オーレ、オーレ！親分やからな 守ったるでどんなものからも 元気がでるおまじない？ する？なぁする？ ふーそそそそ、ふーそそそそそ、ふーそそそそ もうしてもた！ 「あ、あれ？ここは天国か？ あぁスペインがいるから地獄か」 ｢はぁ・・・　ちょっと甘やかしすぎなんかなぁ 掃除をさせてみたらなぁ｣ ｢やり方しらねぇ｣ ｢スペイン語教えてみたらな｣ ｢お前ん家の言葉覚えにくいぞ｣ ｢もうなかなか従ってくれへんわぁ｣ ガンバレ　ガンバレ　ガンバレ　ガンバレ親分 ガンバレ　ガンバレ むっちゃ　かっこええとこ見せたるで！ ¡Fiesta! 伝統の素晴らしさ 花祭り La Tomatina 牛追い祭り 長い長い巡礼の道 心が洗われるわぁ 大切な習慣 Siesta お願いやから頭突きで 起こさんといてなぁ、ロマーノ ｢ぎゃあああああああ！｣ ｢お、起きたか？飯！｣ こんなに上司に怒られてみても やっぱり手放せないんやで 銀や財産に変えられないほど大切なんやで Vamos, España. Vamos, España. Rojigualda 掲げて ｢うわぁああああああスペイン 可愛い子に無視されたぞこのやろー ちくしょーなんでだよ！！！｣ Olé~(x8) まぁ次があるやんないか 男は諦めたらあかんねんで！ (なんでだ　なんでだよ ちくしょうちくしょうこのやろ!!! キスしたってって言ったのに…ッ ちくしょうちくしょう！ お前のせいだちくしょう！） ｢う…分かってるぞ　このやろー　フンッ｣ ｢俺のようになぁいつでもカッコよくやで！｣ ｢ぼーのとまと　ぼーのとまと　 ぼーのぼーの　うー　とまと・・・・｣ ｢おい！ちょっ・・・！　ロマーノ!?　 どこ行くねんお前ぇ!? 俺…まだ喋ってるんやでー！｣ ｢あかあげて　みどりさげて　とまとまとまとっ！ ぼーのとまと　ぼーのとまと・・・・｣ ぼーのぼーの　うー　とまと・・・・｣ |-| Romaji= Hola, Jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de Tougyu, Flamenco, Liga Española. Está buenísimo, hoppeta ochiru de Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella Sagrada Familia mada mada tsukutterun ya de Naa, Romano 「Ah, mata netorun ka」 「Mou, taberarenaizo, konoyarô」 Vamos, España Vamos, España Rojigualda kakagete 「Ah! Kowaizo, konoyarou! Hanase! Spain, tasuke ni koiyo, konchikushoume...」 Olé, Olé! Oyabun yakara na Mamottaru de donna mono kara mo Genki ga deru omajinai Suru? Na, suru? Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo Mou shitemota! 「A-are? Koko wa tengoku ka? Ah, Spain ga iru kara, Jigoku ka...」 「Ha... Chotto amayakashisugi nanka naa Souji wo sasete mitaranaa」 「Yarikata shiranee」 「Supeingo oshiete mitarana」 「Omaen uchi no kotoba oboe ni kuizo」 「Mou naka naka shitagata kureru wa」 Ganbare, ganbare, ganbare, ganbare Oyabun Ganbare, ganbare... Muccha kakkoee toko misetaru de ¡Fiesta! Dentou no subarashii sa Hanamatsuri, La Tomatina, Ushioi matsuri Nagai nagai junrei no michi Kokoro ga arawareru waa Taisetsuna shuukan siesta Onegai yakara tsudzuki de Okosantoite naa, Romano ｢Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!｣ ｢Oh, okitaka? Meshi!｣ Konnani jyoushi ni okorarete mitemo Yappari tebanasenain ya de Gin ya zaisan ni kaerarenai hodo taisetsunan ya de Vamos, España Vamos, España Rojigualda kakagete ｢Uwaaaaa Spain! Kawaii ko ni mushisaretazo konoyaro! Chikushou nandedayo!!!｣ Olé~(x8) Maa tsugi ga aru yanaika Otoko wa akirametara akannen de! (Nandeda, nandedayo Chikushou, chikushou, konoyaro!!! Kisu shitattete ittanoni... Chikushou chikushou! Omae no sei da chikushou!) ｢Uh... Wakatteruzo konoyaro, fun!｣ ｢Ore no youni naa itsudemo kakkoyoku yade!｣ ｢Buono tomato, buono tomato Buono buono uh! Tomato｣ ｢Oi! Cho...! Romano!? Doko ikunen omaee!? Ore... mada shabetterunyadee!｣ ｢Aka agete midori sagete tomatomatomato! Buono tomato, buono tomato...｣ |-| English= Hola,Hello the passion doesn't stop Bullfights, Flamenco, Liga Española.Spanish League Está buenísimo,It's delicious so delicious, Sangría,Liquor¡Churros!Spanish pastry PaellaValencian rice dish Sagrada FamiliaBasilica and Expiatory Church of the Holy Family is still under construction Right, Romano? "Ah, You're sleeping again" "I can't eat anymore, bastard" Vamos, España.Let's go, Spain Vamos, España. I raise the RojigualdaSpanish flag "Ah! You're scary, bastard! Let go of me! Spain, come help me, dammit..." Olé, olé! I'm the boss after all I'll protect you from everything, no matter what it is Should I say the magic word to cheer you up? Should I do it? Should I? Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo Well, I did it "U-uh? I'm in Heaven? Ah, if Spain's here, then it's Hell..." "Ah... I think I spoiled him a little too much... When I ask him to clean..." "I don't know how to do it" "You could learn Spanish" "The language at your house is difficult, I can't remember it" "He just wouldn't do as I tell him!" Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on Boss Hang on, hang on I'll show you how cool I can be! ¡Fiesta!Party The wonderful traditions The Flower Festival, May refer to la Fiesta de Los Patios, an open patio festivity in Córdoba, or Temps de Flors, a floral installation festivity in Girona la Tomatina, and the Running of the Bulls The long long pilgrimage wayIt's refering to "El camino de Santiago", in English "Way of St. James". It purifies my heart The important habit of taking a siestaNap So please, can you stop Waking me up by headbutting me, Romano Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! "Oh, are you awake? I want food!" Even when my superior gets this angry with me I still can't let him go He's so precious to me that no amount of money and fortune would change my mind Vamos, España Vamos, España I raise the Rojigualda "Uwaaaa Spain! A cute girl ignored me completely, idiot! Dammit, why?!" Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Come on, there will be next times Men can't give up! (Why? Why?! Dammit, dammit, bastard! I only asked for a kiss... Dammit, dammit! It's all your fault, idiot!) "Uh... okay, I get it, bastard. Hum!" If you act like me, you'll be cool always! "BuonoGood tomato, buono tomato Buono buono ooh! Tomato" Hey! Wai...! Romano?! Where are you going?! I didn't... finish talking! "Raise the red one, down the green one, tomatomatomato! Buono tomato, buono tomato..." |-| Spanish= Hola, la pasión no se detiene Corridas de toros, Flamenco, Liga Española Está buenísimo, muy bueno Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella La Sagrada Familia todavía se está construyendo Ey, Romano "¿Eh? ¿Ya vuelves a dormir?" "No puedo comer más, idiota" Vamos, España Vamos, España Izo la Rojigualda "¡Ah! ¡Tengo miedo, idiota! ¡Suéltame! España, ven a ayudarme, maldita sea..." Olé, ¡Olé! Soy el Jefe al fin y al cabo Te protegeré de todo sin importar lo que sea ¿Debería decir la palabra mágica para animarte? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¡Eh!, ¿debería? Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo Bueno, lo hice "¿E-eh? ¿Estoy en el Cielo? Ah, si está España, entonces es el infierno..." Ah... creo que exageré un poco mimándolo... Cuando le pido que limpie... "No sé cómo hacerlo" Podrías aprender español "El idioma de tu casa es difícil, no lo puedo recordar" Él simplemente no me obedece Ánimo, ánimo, ánimo, ánimo Jefe Ánimo, ánimo ¡Te enseñaré un lugar fabuloso! ¡Fiesta! Las maravillosas tradiciones La fiesta de las flores, la Tomatina, la fiesta de los toros El largo camino de peregrinaje El corazón emerge y sale a la luz El importante hábito de la siesta Así que, por favor, ¿puedes dejar de despertarme con cabezazos, Romano? "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Oh, ¿estás despierto? ¡Quiero comida!" Incluso cuando mi superior se enoja conmigo, no puedo dejarlo aún Él es tan preciado para mí, que ninguna cantidad de dinero o fortuna me haría cambiar de opinión Vamos, España Vamos, España Izo la Rojigualda "¡Uwaaaaaaa España! ¡Una chica bonita me ha ignorado completamente, idiota! ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué?!" Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Vamos, habrá una próxima vez ¡Los hombres no pueden darse por vencidos! (¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, bastardo! Sólo le pedí un beso... ¡Maldita sea, maldita dea! ¡Todo es tu culpa, idiota!) "Uh... está bien, lo entiendo, bastardo. ¡Hum!" "¡Si actúas como yo, serás genial siempre!" "Buono tomato, buono tomato Buono buono uh! Tomato" "¡Eh! ¡Espe...! ¡¿Romano?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Aún no he... terminado de hablar!" "Alza el rojo, baja el verde, tomatomatomato! Buono tomato, buono tomato..." Album This song can be can be found on the Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol.2: Boss CD, which was supposed to be released on July 7, 2010. However, the date got pushed back, and then it was released on December 8, 2010. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs